


Whumptober 2020 - No.30 Now Where Did That Come From?

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Ignoring an Injury, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.30 Now Where Did That Come From?

Jakkuor struggles to keep up with the group. They’re not even moving very fast, but an arrow to the side can really hinder your movement. Even if the arrow’s no longer there. Pulling it out had been hard, and she was lucky the others hadn’t noticed. It definitely hurts, but it’s nowhere near as bad as what she faced at the slavers’ hands. She’ll be okay.

She knows she should probably speak up - Hafnear could easily fix it up for her - but she just can’t bring herself to. She’s already been such a burden on them. They’ve had to go out of their way to protect her in the odd fight, or deal with her crying all the time. If she can still walk, then there’s no real need to let anyone know, right? They don’t need to worry about it.

She also can’t stand the feeling of healing spells. Most people might appreciate the warmth that flows through them and having their wounds patched up with minimal pain, but it just makes Jakk’s skin crawl. She still worries that a beating will follow - or worse. So she’ll just take care of it herself. 

“You doin’ okay there, kiddo?” Ilith asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Jakk nods quickly, too quickly, but the barbarian doesn’t seem to notice. She swallows hard and tries to match her pace, biting the inside of her cheek when the pain gets worse. It’s fine. She’s dealt with more serious wounds than this. She just needs to be tougher.

Part of her wants to check on it; she knows it’s bleeding. But she can’t, not while they’re moving like this. 

It’s only when her vision starts to get fuzzy that she really realizes how bad it is. She tries to keep pushing forward, but only ends up falling further and further behind. 

Right as Kassandra looks over her shoulder, Jakkuor’s legs give way and she collapses. She curls into a ball, clutching at her side.

“Jakk!” the knight is at her side faster than she’s ever seen anyone move, gingerly rolling her onto her back. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“I… I’m h-hurt,” Jakkuor mumbles, closing her eyes tight as tears start to form. 

Kass calls over her shoulder for Hafnear, then turns her attention back to the tabaxi. “Where are you hurt?”

She doesn’t answer, only opens her cloak to reveal the bloodstain on her shirt.

“Oh, shit. Can I look at it?”

Jakk nods, throat tight. As Kass lifts her shirt a little to reveal the wound, Hafnear joins them.

“That doesn’t look good…” he says. “I can heal it up.”

Jakkuor whimpers, clutching at her cloak so tightly her knuckles hurt. “K-Kass…?” she reaches out, hand shaking.

“It’s okay.” Kassandra takes her hand. “It doesn’t look too deep. It won’t hurt too much.”

She lets out another whine when Hafnear rests his hand on her side. There’s that warmth that spreads up her body and the wound seals itself painlessly.

He smiles, “All better.”

“Th-Thanks,” she mumbles.

Kassandra helps her to her feet and waits a second, while the tiefling heads over to meet Pelwe and Ilith, before looking to Jakk. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

Jakkuor rocks back and forth on her heels, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I-I… didn’t wanna c-cause trouble.”

Kass rests on a hand on her shoulder, “You’ve gotta tell us when you’re hurt, okay? It’ll cause more trouble if you hide something and it gets infected or something.”

“O-Okay. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.” She gently squeezes Jakk’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of you ‘til we get home.” She jerks a finger in the direction they’ve been heading in, “Let’s keep going.”

“A-Alright.”


End file.
